Relaxing
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Naruto is spending some time with konoharmaru will it lead into a disaster. Who know you will have to read it to find out Lemon/yaoi Masturbation
1. Chapter 1

Relaxing

warning boyxboy so if you don't to read it you don't have too

I do not own naruto or disclaim of it

As the dark haired boy put's his hand down to his swollen cock. He started to caress it tenderly make him tense. He started to unbutton his pants, when he heard a unlocking at the door. He quickly put it back on when he notice the door was opening as expected it was his master.

"Hey konoharmaru I'm back from the store. I brought you something to eat I hope you enjoy" Naruto said grinning

Your probably wondering why my master is at my house. As expected he wanted to spent some time with me. And I let him, I just couldn't help it his cute face that smile, his blonde hair, and those cute whiskers. But there's a problem I just keep thinking of perverted thing to do to him it make my cock feel strange, I just want to give it a good rub up and down.

As konoharmaru was thinking of it too much, it suddenly went hard pressing up against his pant. konoharmaru was try to think of something else, it took over him each time it pulse under his pants leg. He suddenly went into his room quickly before naruto can see him having a orgasm with his cock, standing up high and mighty.

"You alright konoharmaru, you seem to have your door lock" the blonde boy wonder

"I'm fine, I'm just relaxing on my bed " the dark hair replied

"Ok" naruto left

The dark haired boy ran his finger though his pant grabbing out his swollen cock, He started stroking it making himself breath hard as his ecstasy take over him. His fingers trail down his cock to his balls squeezing them, he switch hand right one focusing on his cock while the left one his going toward his tiny little hole. He started to finger himself first one, sliding the other with it scissoring them real wide making him moan naruto name. When he heard it he came by konoharmaru breath his first thought was he choking or something. As soon as heard moan his eye's widen more, hearing it loud and clear. The dark haired boy fingers took over him teasing and rubbing his cock making him go insane with pleasure overflowing his climax point. Clenching his teeth it wanted to cum so much but his finger could not stop teasing him, rubbing and more moan flying out toward the door where naruto heard all. Stroking faster, faster, harder and harder, konoharmaru grab the sheets tight and hard and tears rolling down his cheek the pleasure was too much. He scream when he release it 3 squirts went flying out on the walls and certain spots.

Once Naruto, heard the screams of pleasure. He instantly got a boner from it, which was spilling out his own pre-cum. Konoharmaru moan one last time it felt so good to get that off his chest. He stretch and started walking toward the door. This time naruto quickly went off the door before konoharmaru can catch him

"Hey naruto what's for dinner" konoharmaru smile

"um-m salad and pasta" Naruto said nervously

"yummy let's eat" konoharmaru said rubbing his stomach

Once they were at the table konoharmaru took his salad. And put dressing on it, naruto stare at the dressing it was ranch. He had notice the white liquid squirt toward his salad 3 times.

"What's wrong Naruto" konoharmaru look toward him

"...Nothing" Naruto said as he started to caress his enraged boner under the table

A/N I wrote this because I haven't written a Naruto fanfiction in a while so I said why not a Naruto and konoharmaru. I might do another chapter or maybe I should stick with a one shot it's your chose. Please review me, flames I will ignore


	2. Chapter 2

Relaxing

chapter 2

I do not own or disclaim off of naruto

Warning this is a yaoi so if you don't like boyxboy don't read it

Konoharmaru was eating his salad with dressing which was ranch. The Blonde boy was looking at him eating the salad, A little white liquid got into his lips he instantly lick it off. The taste of salt just like cum on a cock dripping off. Just like the blonde boy has his raging boner was doing the same thing.

The phone started to ring the blond boy got up and walk over to the phone. As the blonde was talking on the phone, the dark hair boy had notice the boner that was coming from the pant of his master. He started licking his lips like he saw a dinner right next to him.

"Hello oh hi Sasuke" Naruto said cheerfully

"Hey dobe I was wondering if you can do me. A favor I have something Important files I need you to pick up"

"Sur..." He was cut off by konoharmaru cold hand on his cock

"Huh what wrong" Sasuke said being concerned

"Nothin...g" Naruto was started to breath hard konoharmaru was stroking his cock.

"Uhh dobe is it too much for you because I can get another" Sasuke cut off by a moaning from naruto

"Naruto did you moan" Sasuke said wondering

"N...ohhhhhhhhhh"Naruto said feeling konoharmaru hand go faster

"Are you sure" Sasuke said still wondering

"Yessssssssssssssss" Naruto said now feeling konoharmaru mouth on his pulsating cock

"Uh Naruto" Sasuke said

"..." nothing from naruto the only thing he heard is breath getting harder and harder

Konoharmaru was teasing naruto member his tongue licking it tasting it. Salty like the ranch or Ramen the blonde boy felt the other boy virgin throat going in and out. Konoharmaru took it out of his mouth, He started to put it in him. The blonde boy was about to burst any second, the dark haired ride on the cock then tease with it more by going slow.

"Your so tight" Naruto said

"What" Sasuke said wondering whats going on

**Click**

"Hello, Hello, Naruto damn" Sasuke said slamming the phone

The dark hair went slow tease the blonde one more of this and it's over. Konoharmaru started to move faster and faster pounding into the blonde with his tight ass hole going further in. Naruto exploded with cum in konoharmaru which he was stroking his cock faster and harder.

"nngh Naruto" konoharmaru said squirting out the cum

"Naruto why did you" Sasuke open the door and saw him and konoharmaru naked with cum ever where.

A/N So yeah there you go the next chapter of Relaxing. Make sure to be prepare for the next one.

Please Review or comment, flames I will ignore and thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Relaxing

chapter 3 tangled up

A/N warning: this will be a boyxboy fanfic, so if you don't want to read it then don't

I do not own or disclaim of naruto in any action. Enjoy

Konoharmaru was laying aside Naruto pushing against his chest and holding him tight like a pillow. The alarm clock rang a certain tune, Naruto quickly turn it off making sure not to wake Konoharmaru. Naruto grab Konoharmaru arms and move them aside from his waist and replace it with a pillow.

Naruto went into the shower washing his body, mostly it was cover with cum from last night. Naruto grab a towel from the rack, he notice as he was drying a hickey from his neck. He groan from the look of it but he went on with his business. He left out closing the door to his apartment. And he was walking down the stairs he notice one of the neighbors from his apartment. Sai move in this apartment to study and focus on his work, he work at the same job as Naruto does.

"Hey Naruto how are you" Sai said drinking his coffee

"Fine, I kind of sleep a little late but I'm ready for work. So how's it been for you, I know you been work hard on the project" Naruto straightening up his suit

"Yeah, it's been brutal working on it taking the time for it. I'm half way there close to finishing it, the boss been brutal as well." Sai said mention the person Naruto didn't want to hear

"Oh really" Naruto said with a big gulp

His boss was terrible causing massive of destruction. Giving paperwork like no tomarrow, interrupting a person when there talking and firing people for no reason at all. Naruto was on the phone with him and now he saw him with a child of the sort. That what's he worry about he just hope, he won't be called to his office.

Finally they were at the office, where people work really hard at what they do. And what they do was actually art mostly drawing of the sort. Sai works for the fashion and modeling drawing making sure nothing is out of style. Naruto work is actually something that deals with porn, writing novel that deals with porn or any kinds of it. People may call it strange but that's job and he likes it.

Naruto approach his desk where all his drawing were at. Kiba, looked over his desk telling Naruto to be careful of the boss. Sasuke was walking to his desk when he spotted a blonde hair boy, he needs to yell at 24 hours a day.

"Naruto come to office" Sasuke said on the microphones

"Yes sir" Naruto was there shaking

"What was you doing?" Sasuke question Naruto

"I was just doing my work as usual sir" Naruto said

"No you wasn't you was relaxing " Sasuke said calmly

"But I …." Naruto quickly said

"No buts have a seat" Sasuke said as he was staring at the window

Naruto was looking over Sasuke stuff. His coffee mug was also strict with the words word harder until you can't stand it. It been about a hour and nothing has been said maybe, he doesn't want talk at all or maybe he's just tried just like Naruto. Or maybe he just wanted to call Naruto just so he could yell at him again.

"Where was you yesterday night" Sasuke said quickly

"I was um well" Naruto didn't wanted to say anything

"You can't answer that can you" Sasuke glaring at him

"I want you to fill my coffee mug and make it black will you" Sasuke commanded Naruto

"Uh ok ( what does this have to do with last night, oh well I guess he forgot)" Naruto grab the mug and went out

Naruto pour the coffee and add sugar and cream with it. He took the mug and started walking (ugh why did I agree to this, I mean every time I get coffee it's a long ways back. That why I get my coffee at home why can't everybody do the same).

"Hey Naruto, whatcha doing" Kiba wonder

"Oh nothing just getting the boss some coffee" Naruto said making sure to focus on the coffee

"Wait Naruto, you can't go back into his office" Kiba warning Naruto

"Why not?" Naruto said

"Your going to be rape" Kiba said

First Naruto thought maybe he will, but he thought this is my boss were talking he wouldn't dare. Why would he I mean come on he would fire a person just for blowing his nose.

"Are you sure Kiba, I mean it's are boss" Naruto said

"Think about he can do what he want, I mean he did fire a person for giving a gift to him because he was in a bad mood" Kiba said pointing a fact

"Maybe" Naruto said

"Just be careful he could do anything" Kiba warned Naruto

Naruto brought back the coffee and sat down in his seat. Sasuke sipped his coffee and looked at Naruto with great calm and passion. Sasuke closes all the blinds and the door as well as locked it.

"Um sir why did you close all the blinds and the door.(Oh god he is going to rape me. What should I do think Naruto think)" Naruto said and thought but he was already strapped in to the chair

Sasuke unzip and pull down Naruto pant and underwear. He had smelled his boner which sprung a little pre-cum, he started licking the hard on member stroking each and every detail of of it. Naruto faces turn red from licks of Sasuke hot tongue. Sasuke took his mouth jammed into Naruto member sucking it slowly and patiently tasting it with delight. Naruto heavy moans filled up the room tilting his head back on the chair. Sasuke felt that he was close, he grabbed Naruto legged and put them on his shoulder. He took out his member and jabbed it in Naruto inside hole, Naruto groan as he felt the hot thing scarred him for life. Sasuke thrust his hips in and out of the hole, the chair rocked back and forth. Naruto face was dripping with sweat, went faster pushing his hard on continuable. Finally he came inside Naruto, he smile as he rested on his coach.

"Damn you teme" Naruto said as he fell asleep

A/N Finish with chapter 3 of relax I know people been saying to update. Sorry it took me this long I've been busy. Also Bad boy will be up soon don't worry I will finish.


	4. Chapter 4

Relaxing

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of his stuff

Warning: This fanfiction contain shotacon which is boyxguy or boyxboy. Note if you don't like what your reading please move on to another fanfiction. Thank you

Naruto had came back from his job. Konoharmaru was eating his lunch when he saw his master hair all mess up. Naruto almost fell down from pure lost of breath like he when on a roller coster too many times. Konoharmaru was about to ask what happen, but from the looks of it his boss really must of work him hard. Konoharmaru gave him a smile, but Naruto didn't see it too tired for it.

Naruto sat on the couch flipping through the channels. Konoharmaru felt a little worry from the look on his master which was very grey. Konoharmaru went to his master and try to cheer him up none of it work. So he decide to wait for tomarrow to see how he will feel then.

Tomarrow came by quick and Naruto was searching for something. Konoharmaru had just woke up he got out of his bed. He open door to find Naruto searching through the couch.

"Have you seen a file that was on the table" Naruto remember he put on there

"Um... no" Konoharmaru said helping his master search

"Found it" Naruto smile as he put it in his bag

"That great master" Konoharmaru smile at him

Naruto was about to go, but stop for a second to take a glance a Konoharmaru. He was wearing ramen noodle underwear. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of it for a second. Konoharmaru was getting cereal, but knew his master was stare at his underwear.

"So I'll see you master" Konoharmaru smile at Naruto

"Sure..." Naruto open the door and slowly went out looking at Konoharmaru

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he went back inside and shut the door. He pound on Konoharmaru which he was on the couch try to find a channel, but ended up finding Naruto on him. Konoharmaru smerk at his master as started to lick around his nipples. Konoharmaru moan and grip onto Naruto hair. Naruto teeth was on Konoharmaru underwear it was almost as he was hungry for it. Naruto pull Konoharmaru underwear toss it in his bag then suck on Konoharmaru cock. Lick inside out holding it in mouth as he put one finger into Konoharmaru hole and driving it in and out.

Naruto cellphone was ringing out loud. Naruto ignore it and began to put his cock into Konoharmaru hole. Naruto grab Konoharmaru legs and pushing his cock in much more. He then lifted Konoharmaru up and fuck him while standing up. Naruto on the ground grinding on Konoharmaru make him scream with pleasure. Naruto kept to this pace and notice Konoharmaru was blushing very hard. Naruto pick up Konoharmaru one more time and climax in his hole.

"Augh... I'm coming" Konoharmaru squirted the white liquid into Naruto face.

"Sorry" Konoharmaru said blushing at what he did

"It okay I love you" Naruto said smiling at Konoharmaru

A/N: If you have a positive or a negative review please post it.


	5. Chapter 5

Relaxing

Chapter 5

**Please note I don't own Naruto or Funimation also this contain sexual content boyxboy. If you don't like it go to another fanfiction thank you for reading this.**

Since Naruto is gone I can get to my hard working job as a delivery boy. This guy gives me a lot of money to deliver mail to house I don't know. It is fine but my outfit is a bit stupid and perverted as well as revealing. No shirt and I just have to wear these tight jeans while riding a bike well at least the pay is good until I get a new job. When I get my new job I can't wait to quit this one so I tell the guy he's a pedophile. Even though I'm kind of like that myself it still doesn't give him the right to make me wear these tight jeans.

I punch out my job was over and I get to go back home with Naruto. I'm so hungry I rub my belly up and down I can't wait to make some roman is what I would have said. Suddenly my boss wants me to work an overnight shift I didn't even know that there was an overnight shift. This time my outfit included a coat but I still have to wear the tight jeans .Note get out quicker so boss won't give me an overnight shift and make me wear these shorts as well.

It's very dark outside I can hear the crickets chirping I wonder what Naruto doing. I want to go home I don't want to deliver mail in the dark. I know I get paid but it's not worth being here in the dark and no one here to protect you. I here creep sounds coming from everywhere around me my heart started to pound my chest. My eyes wouldn't stop looking left and right seeing if anyone out here or not.

I hear a howling and I start riding my bike very fast not looking back to where I was. I couldn't stop my bike the wheels kept on going it seems I was on a hill. I hope I don't die just then a big giant dog paw stops my ride from going too far down the hill. It was Kiba and his dog Akumaru I press my chest thank goodness they were around or I might have crashed.

"Konohamaru what are you doing out here?" he asked

"My job" I responded

"I didn't know you have a job" he said

"Yeah I have a job" I reply

"Why is your job making you work here?" he asked

"It's an overnight shift he wanted me to work it" I answer

"Why the strangle outfit?" he asked but before I could give him my answer he saw my harden boner.

"Is that for me?" he smirked

"Uh…well" I blush

"I am just kidding" he smile at me

"Yes it is" I got out my bike and tackle Kiba down

"Huh wait I didn't mean it" he said trying to avoid the sex

"Too late" I said grabbing his face into a full blown kiss

My hand rubs up against his cock up and down it start to grow a little by little. I unzip his zipper and unbutton the pants licking underwear on his crotch area his cock was now full size. It tented his underwear I pull down his underwear revealing his pulsating cock. I use my tongue technique it seems very effective to Kiba as he began to moan very loudly. I stick my finger inside his virgin hole while sucking his cock he started to drool out his mouth. He climaxed squirted in my mouth I swallowed it down in one gulp but I wasn't with Kiba. He saw that I kept going he didn't stop me he let me continue on with what I was doing. I strip out my clothes which weren't much and got on his cock which was very hot from my mouth being on it. I went up and down on his cock but it didn't feel right someone was missing the party. Kiba knew it was he called his dog Akumaru he instantly transformed into his master and strip off his clothes. Akumaru puts his cock into my mouth to get it wet and juicy for Kiba hole. Akumaru slowly puts his cock into his master hole making him howl extremely loud the sex was complete now. This kept about an hour as soon as possible we climax I squirted on Kiba face while Kiba did his in my hole and Akumaru his in Kiba hole. Kiba took me home and kiss me Goodnight as he rides on his dog out of the night.

"Where have you been I was worried? First I see you're not at the house and then I try search for you. I can't stand going out in the dark and I hear dogs or wolves howling" My master complains

"I was at my job" I finally said

"I didn't know you have a job" my master said

"It's nothing really I'm going to get a new one anyway and quit this one" I said looking to the side to see a Raman on the table

"Is that Raman?" I said licking my lips

"Yeah, do you want it I was about to eat it but you look more hungry than I" My Master said

"Yes" I ran to the bowl of noodles and ate it the whole entire this

"Well if like that wait until I get you into the bed" My master smile and all I could is smirk

To continued


	6. Chapter 6

Relaxing

Chapter 6 – The phone call

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Naruto or Funimation. Also this fanfiction contains Yaoi/Shotacon ManxMan or BoyxBoy please you don't like it please click back and go to another fanfiction. Thank you for reading this first.

It was a snowy day in Konoha and everybody was inside the house not moving an inch. Konohamaru is wrapped in a blanket next to the fireplace waiting for Naruto. He looked at Naruto making two hot chocolates for both of them to drink. Konohamaru couldn't help, but to stare at Naruto ass it's just so round and fuckable that he is drooling at it. Konohamaru couldn't wait for Naruto to get with him and cuddle up so he could feel his hard cock on his back. Suddenly the phone rang which made Konohamaru frown at the sound of it. Naruto grabbed the phone and answered it seeing who it was and it was Sasuke tells him about work and stuff. He also told him to be ready with his work for tomorrow so he can get prepared for it.

"Who are talking to?" Itachi interrupted Sasuke

"Nobody, get away" Sasuke pushing his brother

"Is that Naru!" Itachi grabbing the phone

"No, give me that back" Sasuke get frustrated with his brother.

"Uh hello" all Naruto can hear was a drunken person and Sasuke.

"You want it, you have to grab yourself" Itachi sticking it down his underwear.

"Son of a bitch" Sasuke couldn't take it he wrestle his brother and finally got back on it.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, my brother was drunk and acting stupid" Sasuke still pushing away his brother.

"Oh okay, well I'll talk to you later" Naruto said.

"Alright, I'll..." Sasuke got cut off by Itachi smashing into him with his body.

"God, Damn It Brother" Sasuke shouted.

"Now, is the time for your anger brother" Itachi pulling off Sasuke clothes.

"What...what doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Shhhh, you'll see" Itachi ravaging Sasuke body.

"No...Stop it...Damn it" Sasuke trying to get out but couldn't.

"I'll Kill You and I won't be sorry about it either" Sasuke threaten his brother

"You're so cute when your mad" Itachi smiles at his brother. Naruto was still on the phone wondering what's going on

He finally heard something, but it wasn't Sasuke it was a moan from him. Naruto eyes widen when he heard that and decide to stay on the phone. Konohamaru look at Naruto and saw him flush at the sight at what he was hearing. Naruto smile and he put it on speaker so Konohamaru can hear them having when on about an hour until it click off and the phone ended making Naruto and Konohamaru frown.

Naruto grabs Konohamaru and kissed him wrapping his tongue together with Konohamaru. Konohamaru follow by grabbing a hand full of Naruto tight ass and squeezing it until Naruto moan out loud. They both fall down on the ground and Konohamaru instantly started licking Naruto stomach and his cock. Konohamaru smile and lick tip and down to length then toward the sides of it. He sucked the tip hard making Naruto feel like he was being with a pro who knows about sex. Konohamaru was only warming up when Naruto came squirting into Konohamaru mouth and face.

"Already, I was just warming up" Konohamaru smirked

"..." Naruto gave a weak smile

"Well, just for that you're getting punished" Konohamaru drooling into his hand and rubbing his cock with it

Push his cock into Naruto hole which was very tight. Konohamaru moan and thrust into it, Naruto also moans because it felt good. Having his hole being thrust into harder and tougher making Naruto scream out for more. Konohamaru stroke Naruto cock while moving to his hips more and more into it he was about come.

"Naruto, lets come together" Konohamaru said

"I'm coming, me too" they both said climaxing, Naruto semen shot everywhere as well as Konohamaru coming into Naruto hole.

"Ah, what are doing Konohamaru?" Naruto asked feeling his cock being pulled on by Konohamaru. Konohamaru drip some of Naruto semen into his hot chocolate.

"I like it this way, so I can a little of you in this hot chocolate" Konohamaru smiled, Naruto instantly hugs him.

A/N: What was I thinking when I wrote this ending. Oh well don't care hope you enjoy it. If you have a positive or Negative review please post it and thank you for reading. Bye

Obeion Yazio


	7. Chapter 7

Relaxing

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Warning: The content your about to read is BoyxGuy shotacon. If this not the content for you, please try another fanfiction. This is the only warning you will get, so please understand that if this is not to your like please go to another fanfiction. I am not responable for what your about to see. If you want to read it, it is on your on judgement not mine.**

"Naruto, are you asleep?" He wanting to talk to him

"No, what is it Konohamaru" Naruto turn around to see him

"I can't sleep"

"Want to have sex" Naruto gave a smirk

"Uh...not really" This was the first time Konohamaru didn't want sex.

"Really, so what do you want?" Naruto asked

"Hold me and rub my head" Konohamaru blush

"Aw Sure"Naruto did just that

Konohamaru could feel how strong Naruto was just from his grasp. Konohamaru also love Naruto warmth on him. He reach his hands on Naruto chest getting closer to Naruto.

"Naruto would mind if I see you stomach" Konohamaru wanted to see the mark on his stomach

"Sure" Naruto unbutton his top showing chest and everything

When Konohamaru saw the mark, he began to put his hand on Naruto stomach. His finger trace onto Naruto mark looking at it and how it went. Naruto blush as felt his stomach being message by Konohamaru finger.

"Now can I hear you heart" Konohamaru wanted to see Naruto whole body

"Oh okay" Konohamaru his ear on Naruto chest

Beat after beat his heart went, Konohamaru love it he wanted to feel every part of Naruto body. Next was his legs, Konohamaru felt his legs with his hands. Finally, his head which he love most of all. Konohamaru fingers went through Naruto's hair feeling how smooth it was. Then he notice Naruto eyes which was blue just like the sky.

"I didn't mean to be wierd" Konohamaru blush

"That okay, you wanted to know everything on my body. Nothing wrong with that, probably next time can I do that to you" Konohamaru shook his head up and down in agreement.

"I love you Naruto" Konohamaru hugged him.

"Me too" Naruto stroking his hair from side to side.

A/N: If you have a positive or negative review, please post it. Thank for reading my fanfiction.


End file.
